jungle_heatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ogre13/Road to Sheriff
'The Road to Sheriff' It's been several months since the Heros update went live. Some are great and some are not so good. The harder the Hero is to get, the better they are, and Sheriff supposedly takes the most skill to obtain. My clan is off this tournament so I decided to go for it! My time limit is 5 days and if I don't have it by then I will probably try again later. As you can see from my first picture, I'm starting with just over a million gold and 4 million oil. I've heard others say not to even attempt this until you have at least 5 million oil, but I'm going to try my luck. I love a challenge! 'How to Unlock : Reach 2600 rating. ' Day 1: I started the first day at 2010 rating. Between 2000 and 2100 you can receive 6-25 rating per battle. I was fairly indiscriminate and I killed anyone I came across with 100k or more oil. I used a fairly simple army of Slashers, Spies, Riflemen, and Gunners. After six quick wins, I was over the 2100 mark. Most of the bases in this range are low level or just awful so you could win with almost anything! Not much was different beyond the 2100 mark. I began to see stronger bases, some with level 8 walls. I also started to notice more Spider Guns and Lightning Guns, which I avoid if I can. Winning was just as easy and I did not have to skip more than one or two opponents to find someone to kill. I used to same army of Slashers, Spies, Riflemen, and Gunners, but added 10 Mosquitos. Above the 2100 mark, I received 8-18 rating per battle and it took 10 battles to reach 2200. Beyond 2200 bases were visibly more advanced and I found myself using my entire army nearly every battle. Sometimes I would kill the first base that came up and sometimes I would have to skip up to five times to find an acceptable base. I found that almost every base had 100k or more oil and running out was not a problem. I used the same army for this rating and did not have to alter it, although I did have to use my whole army each battle. The total build time for this rating was 25 minutes. I received 9-10 rating per battle and it took 11 battles to reach 2300. Day 2: I started the second day at 2315 rating. The night before, I received a Daily Mission to use Invaders and Nurses. The reward was decent so I thought I would give it a try. I have never used them before but I've seen first hand how effective they can be! My first battle was worth 3 rating and the second wasn't much better at 6 rating. The third was slightly better at 9 rating. I'm starting to see that rating will be hard to come by, but on the bright side my first three attacks using Invaders were successful! The highest rating I saw on the second day was 14, with 7-10 being the average. Unfortunately, my resources got high enough that a rank 2600 wanted to attack me and I lost 24 rating! I spent 8 million combined resources to upgrade my Heroes and wasn't attacked again. The damage was done and I finished the day at 2380. Day 3: Only 220 rating left to go! If I average 7 rating per battle, and don't lose any, then I should only have to fight 32 more battles. Easier said than done right? We'll see. I'm expecting the bases to get harder soon and I'll need all of my defenses to deter people from attacking me. I have two workers upgrading Watchtowers and two upgrading traps. The last worker I'm going to keep free to make sure I never go above 2 million gold. The idea is to keep my resources low so nobody has a reason to attack me. I've been using him to upgrade traps and walls when my gold gets too high. It didn't take long to top 2400 rating and the first few bases were visibly harder, but they were also worth more. I started seeing bases as high as 25 rating! Almost every base is CC11, most have Lightning Guns and nearly all of them have two Spider Guns. I had to try a few combinations before I found something that would work and I ended the day at 2423. Predators work well against bases that don't have lightning guns, but take forever to build. Invaders work well against most bases but Sappers are needed so they don't get destroyed by traps. Heros become a problem when using Invaders and mine are too low level to destroy a base alone. Bring some other troops to help clear the base. I tried different combinations of things, with Black Hawks, Mosquitos and Pyros being the best. Starting at 2400 rating, my army consisted of 6 level 2 Invaders, 5 level 3 Nurses, 4 level 1 Sappers, and 5 level 5 Pyros. Day 4: I expect to go from 2400 to 2500 fairly quickly. My build time is 90 minutes but it should only take 4-6 wins to reach 2500. I have to pass on 5-10 bases to find one without Lightning Guns or level 15+ Heroes. At this point I really don't care about oil. I have had more than enough oil to make it this far and even had to blow a few million upgrading Heroes. My Special Forces were pretty low level and they didn't use many resources to build. The total Invader/Nurse build per battle was 80k gold and 162k oil. By the end of the fourth day I had a rating of 2548. Day 5: Every base above 2500 is a good base. Some have been abandoned, with empty Clan HQ's and traps long ago sprung. If I had a different army then those would be the easy targets, but I need a very specific base because my Special Forces are level 1 and 2. My first two victories of the day were worth 10 rating and I was off to a good start before breakfast! Followed up by a 10, 9 and two 5's. At 9am I'm staring at 2597 rating! I didn't even wait for my army to build! I went searching for some douche with his Command Center outside of his walls. After 11 searches I found a winner and armed with little more than Huntress, I got my last 3 rating to stop on 2600 on the dot! Conclusion: All in all I would say it was a good experience. I got to see a lot of bases, some good, some bad, and some great! In the end, I have reached my goal within the time limit I set for myself and I didn't have to use any diamonds to do it! My clan helped out by giving me 395 troops and at 35 a pop, they refilled me 11 times; once after I was attacked on the second day and 10 times after I needed the troops to prevent a loss. Without them, it would have been that much harder to do. My hope in documenting this is that I can help at least one person achieve their goal...without throwing their phone across the room! What's next for me? Well I'm going to have some fun robbing bases blind until I get back down to 2000 rating! Haha! Category:Blog posts Category:Heroes Category:Strategy Guides